Una mañana más
by Carla Fox
Summary: Un día en la oficina y una conversación inusual


**¿Una Mañana más?**

**Por Carla Fox**

Entramos a la oficina, como lo hacemos hace siete años. Vestimos igual que siempre. Nunca me había puesto a pensar cuanto hemos cambiado, no sólo psicológicamente, lo cual es manifiesto, sino físicamente. Somos más adultos, hemos perdido la inocencia de la cara, pero no el humor.

Tengo el pelo mucho más corto. Me miro las manos, esas siguen igual (¡qué bien!). Detestaría que mis manos se arrugaran.

Mientras me miro las manos con total atención, no me doy cuenta que Mulder me mira con curiosidad (¡OH, me dio vergüenza!)

- ¿Qué miras? – le pregunto yo avergonzada.

- ¿Qué miras tú? – me pregunta a medio reír

- Mis manos – contesto seria, tratando de controlar el color de mi cara.

- ¿Qué tienen tus manos?

- Siguen igual... siete años y mis manos siguen igual – y me las vuelvo a mirar, sin vergüenza, mientras las levanto hacia la luz de la lámpara.

Mulder se acerca a mí sin mirarme a los ojos y las toma entre las suyas. Aun sin mirarme, coloca sus palmas bajo las mías que son mucho más pequeñas que las suyas.

Siento el calor tibio de sus manos en las mías y me parece que todo se mueve en cámara lenta y en absoluto silencio por unos segundos.

Lo único que puedo sentir es que mi corazón resuena en mis oídos con mucha intensidad.

Mentiría con todos lo dientes si dijera que es la primera vez que siento esto e igualmente mentiría si dijera que no busco intencionalmente revocar esta sensación.

Yo tampoco lo miro, sino que mi mirada baja a nuestras manos nunca entrelazadas, sólo sostenidas.

- Tienes razón – dice tranquilo, sin reírse y sin seriedad... inocente, diría yo (¡me encanta!)

Entones me salta una duda. Aprieto sus manos suavemente y las giro, para que las suyas queden sobre las mías. Quiero observarlas.

- Las tuyas siguen igual también – digo yo con voz cargada de emoción. No me esperaba, ni creía que sus manos estarían igual que aquel primer día cuando me estrechó su mano seguido de un saludo irónico. Ese es él.

- Se sienten igual... – digo con muy baja voz. Creo que dije lo que pensaba (OH, OH; eso no quería manifestarlo tan abiertamente, aunque él sabe o que pensaba)

Sus ojos, de color no definido, se elevan no mucho, sin levantar su cabeza de tal manera como lo hace un niño avergonzado y lo sé, porque yo hago lo mismo.

No me siento como una mujer, ni como una adolescente, sino como una niña de seis años que siente algo por su pequeño vecino de al frente de la casa. Es una sensación pura inocente como hace décadas no sentía. Sólo entonces sonreímos levemente.

- Bueno – dice él levantando su cara esta vez, enfrentándome – Se dice que las ideas se pierden, pero las sensaciones perduran.

- ¿Qué sensación guardas de mí? – pregunto directamente en ese juego ancestral del gato y el ratón, el juego de la seducción que parecemos haberlo creado desde el momento que entre por primera vez a esta oficina. Es rutina carente de final que aumenta la adrenalina, el calor interno, que ahora lo siento en mis músculos a través de contracciones involuntarias en mis piernas y en mis brazos...

¿Qué sentirá él?

* * *

No creo que ella sienta esto. Realmente tendríamos que estar demasiado conectados uno con el otro. Pero quiero cree que ella lo siente. De hecho... creo.

¡Y qué demonios hago ahora! Se supone que debo contestar, pero mi lengua definitivamente está en otra parte (¡y yo sé donde quisiera estar!).

¿Le diré que gracias a mi memoria fotográfica no sólo guardo las sensaciones, sino que cada centímetro que toqué que mis sentidos pusieran en estos siete años, incluyendo aquel dormido en el hombro y que por obra de Dios o el destino poseí durante algunos momentos y gracias a ellos logré conocer la pureza de un sentimiento único: su amor.

No, eso sería muy directo aunque lo sabe

- Amistad – fácil, neutral y cariñoso y no delatador. Perfecto.

Ella me mira y sin soltarme sonríe levemente y sus ojos brillan maquiavélicamente

- la mistad es un sentimiento, una sensación está en estrecha relación con lo físico, resultado de la acción de los sentidos. -

Muy mal. Acaba de romper mi única coartada que me permitía salir incólume y sin exponerme.

No le voy a mentir, después de todo la verdad es mi guía, claro que en este momento, la verdad me podría dejar muy mal parado.

- Mulder – me dijo mientras soltaba mi mano y resentía la ausencia de su calor - Supongo que tú tienes sensaciones que yo te haya provocado... supongo – y sus ojos me dicen que tiene un leve matiz de temor o vergüenza. ¿Temor a que yo no tenga ningún recuerdo de ella? Sabe que no es posible... ¿vergüenza por lo que yo diga?... más probable.

Y decido en este momento ser sincero y romper con la última barrera que nunca hemos traspasado y que nos dejará por siempre vulnerables.

- Tocarte me provoca compañía deseo y aprensión. Mirarte me da fuerza temor y paz. Oírte me devuelve el sentido, olerte me altera; y cuando te besé descubrí que podría beber de ti y sentirme vivo, incluso si estoy muriendo.

* * *

Ahora creo en el desdoblamiento, porque si que estoy aquí, pero no siento mi cuerpo.

Generalmente hacemos esto: jugamos y nos arriesgamos, pero nunca cruzamos la línea. Hace un año que cada vez caminamos más al extremo, pero nunca habíamos salido de los márgenes. Él acaba de romper las únicas reglas que no mantenían aún aquí.

No puedo hacer nada más que mirarlo. No sé si tengo o no la boca abierta. No siento mi corazón, no escucho y sólo huelo a Mulder. Lo veo y lo huelo (y huele muy bien)

Una sensación intensa avanza desde mi estómago hasta mi cuello. No es que vaya a vomitar (eso sí que sería realmente poco romántico) pero esta sensación me invade de pronto y súbitamente siento el resto de mi cuerpo dormido, adolorido.

Mi estomago comienza a apretarse, como si una mano gigante me oprimiera las entrañas. Estoy débil, perdí mis fuerzas.

Lo que me dijo me cayó igual que la bomba atómica en Hiroshima. Destruyó súbitamente a la Dana Scully que se encontraba hace dos segundos aquí. Todavía no sé quien soy, pero sea quien sea, ya no importa, pues la paz que me invade es insoportable, no me permite pensar ni respirar y ahora (siguiendo el antiguo esquema de lo que se considera socialmente como una tragedia romántica, incluyendo el hecho que no desayuné esta mañana) sólo veo negro y me desmayo, perdiendo el conocimiento.

* * *

No sé de donde salió eso, quizá de mi alma, pero estoy seguro que sea lo que sea, no estaba preparado para ver caer a Scully en el piso de la oficina.

Y yo aquí, tal como si viera una película muda, veo como se cierran sus ojos, deja de respirar, sus piernas flaquean y cae como un bulto en el piso.

Y no reacciono.

Generalmente me muevo con rapidez al disparar, al eludir o crear estrategias. Pero ahora definitivamente soy incapaz de moverme.

Estoy tan impactado por su reacción, pues en un momento sentí todo lo que ella padeció y ahora a mí la sensación me paralizó.

La veo tirada en el piso con su pelo corto desordenado sobre su cara. Pareciera estar dormida, quizás así se ve cuando duerme. Mañana puede que lo averigu4e.

Quizás.

Y de pronto siento el aire frío de mañana entrando por mis pulmones, como si fuese la primera vez.

Me puedo mover... (ya era hora) era suficientemente ridículo ver que ella se cayera ante mí y yo estuviera mirándola por dos minutos completos sin hacer nada.

- ¡Scully! – y m4e arrodillo ante ella sujetando su cabeza con mis manos.

Ella abre los ojos desmesuradamente. Si sus ojos fueran el mar (que creo que son), con el tamaño actual, definitivamente me ahogaría en ellos.

- Hey... ¿estas bien?

- EHHHHHH... sí...

Un silencio incómodo se produjo mientras ella intentaba ponerse en pie, sin mi ayuda.

La conozco demasiado... yo sé que se siente avergonzada (yo también lo estaría si me hubiera desmayado) y no quiere que la vea así. (Ja! Te he visto en peores situaciones. La verdad es que en estos momentos de descompostura me agrada aun más de lo que ya me gusta, cosa que no creía posible.

- Lo lamento Mulder, lo que pasa es que no desayuné esta mañana... tengo... fatiga.

Claro, seguro que es fatiga... yo le provoque fatiga ¡viva yo y mi gran bocota!

- Lo siento Scully – digo sin pensarlo, me sale del alma, me siento culpable.

- Mulder, tu no tienes la culpa que yo no haya desayunado.

- No, pero tengo la culpa de no tener el toque de encontrar el momento adecuado para hablar

* * *

Absolutamente , después de 7 años de conocerte puedo concordar contigo en algo. No conoces el valor de la ubicación, pero también tiene sus ventajas: te hace auténtico y eso es algo que no muchos tienen y que te hacen confiable. Yo no lo tengo, no creo.

Las pocas veces en que has esperado el momento adecuado, tus acciones no te han satisfecho como tu quisieras, lo sé.

Después de todo, creo que la única vez que mantuviste tus sentimientos aparte ha sido respecto a mí. No es necesario que me digas que me amas, ya lo has hecho hace años... desde que me miraste al abrir los ojos después que desaparecí. Desde entonces lo sé.

Pero definitivamente no esperaba que su arrebato me tomara así.

Estoy segura que jamás, mientras esté contigo, podré decir que:

a. que eres predecible

b. que eres aburrido

c. que no eres emocionante

d. (que no eres sexy...)

No quiero hablar ahora, pero no puedo permitir que ese proceso de auto – flagelación causado por una culpa que no es tuya, te destruya ahora. Ni por mi culpa, ni por la de nadie más. Nunca más.

Por lo tanto, tendré que ser más explícita respecto a lo que quiero decir. No me basta la mirada, ahora hay que recurrir a nuevos sentidos.

Y lo miro, buscando su alma.

Y toco su mejilla, amoldando su cara en mi mano.

Y finalmente sonreímos.

- Creo que tendré que hacer algo respecto a lo del desayuno – me dice absolutamente calmado, como si lo anterior no hubiese ocurrido.

- Tengo hambre.

- ¿De qué?

Fin de la sinceridad. Porque si le contesto lo que realmente quiero (y nos descubren) caeríamos en una corte marcial.

- Ummm... que tal café con... -digo intentando cambiar el tema.

- Té helado – dice secamente interrumpiendo mis palabras, y tratamos de reconstruir mentalmente aquella conversación.

- Me gusta el té helado, siempre me ha gustado pero uno no se da cuenta o dice abiertamente que le gusta el té, hasta que lo disfruta por un tiempo y te das cuenta que después ya no sólo te gusta, sino que es parte de tu sistema... que es mi principal alimento. Ya pasé desde la cerveza hasta el tequila puro ( pasando por el veneno del cual no sé como sobreviví) pero descubrí que yo necesitaba el té helado, que yo también era té helado (con limón) pero que necesitaba a mi igual y esa eres tú.

Sería demasiado desmayarme de nuevo, pero es la única manera de demostrar físicamente lo que siento ahora. Pero no lo necesito. Sabe que lo amo y yo sé que me ama y no necesito más.

Giro sobre mis tacones y le doy la espalda por unos minutos mientras tomo mi abrigo y camino hacia la puerta.

- Bien, definitivamente quiero tomar té.

- Y yo me voy a asegurar que mañana desayunes.

**FIN**

**_(escrito el año 2000)_**


End file.
